For the Good of the Clown
by writerblock93
Summary: Gamzee Makara, the condescension's left hand man, begins a rebellion against the very empress he served. Though not without getting himself killed and having his body sent to the lower levels of Alternia to be incinerated. His plan will go through but it will take a miracle.


The criminal stood in the center of the room. It was dark and bitterly cold. No noise came from the crowd as they waited for the trial to proceed. The criminal stood with his hands bound in chains and cuffs. His blood ran down his face from the cut he had received earlier when the threshecutioners had collected him from his hive. They had beaten him several times just to keep him moving. After all he was a proud highblood; this meant he would be damned to be taken away by some petty blueblood.

A legislacerator approached him, her teal and red suit matching with every other legislacerator in the room. His honorable tyranny growled over his court to gain the attention, but it was unnecessary as all eyes were focused on the one chained to the center of the floor. Even the subjugglators remained quiet which was highly unusual. The legislacerator cleared her throat before speaking. "Your honor may I begin the questioning of the accused?" His honorable tyranny gave a low grunt in reply. The legislaterator walked a few paces away from the accused before spinning around and clicking her heels. From then on the criminal decided to call her little red shoes on account of her feet being smaller than any he had ever seen wear those slick red boots.

"Would you please state your name and title to the whole court, accused?" She commanded. This only caused the accused to split a grin and give a soft chuckle that sent chills down the legislacerator spine. "Nothing a little nook stain like you wouldn't know. Isn't that right motherfucker?" He chuckled to himself for his own cleverness, which was never much to begin with. "Yes I do know that information, but you must repeat it for the entire court to hear." Her voice demanded it as if she were above him in anyway. The only one in the room he recognized as a superior was the Condescension herself and of course her heir. She stared at him nearly boring holes into his skull; she cared nothing for him after his crime.

"Gamzee Makara, third seat in the Condescension's rule, first of the subjugglators, and descendant of the Grand Highblood, Kurloz Makara." Gamzee's voice rang loud and clear through the room causing a shift among the subjugglators. Little red shoes spoke once more, "Gamzee Makara, do you know why you are here before the Condescension and his Honorable Tyranny today?" Gamzee glanced around the room and was met with the piercing gaze of the Condescension. He gave a shrug either to show he didn't know or didn't care.

"You are here for the culling of the entire crew of the Condescension's ship; even her grandeur's personal helmsman which by law is punishable by death. You also killed several subjugglators from your church along with the young Heiress' moirail, Eridan Ampora. Along with such crimes we have received new evidence on other crimes held against you; conspiracy to over throw the Condescension herself and reform her empire. Gamzee Makara, Grand Highblood, how do you plead?" The crowd leaned forward in anticipation and the subjugglators erupted with roaring honks. Then they heard it a low chuckle. The room became dead quite once more, but Gamzee simply continued to laugh. The laughter quickly filled the room and seemed to drown any noise out. Honks interrupted multiple times; the subjugglators began to chant honks along with him. They rose from their seats as their feet pounded on the floor. Gamzee continued to laugh as they called for the legislacerator's head instead of their beloved prince claiming it had been by way of the mirthful messiahs. Trolls and threshicutioners left and right tried to maintain them but most lost their heads.

"Makara, answer the question."

It was the condescension who spoke it in the most subtle voice, barely above a whisper. Though it had been soft it reached Gamzee's ears quite well. His laughter ceased; his chorus soon after. The empress sat high above the floor in a balcony used only when someone of high office was present. Her long hair fell in waves behind her as she stood holding her beloved trident. Gold and jewels adorned her head along with a crown that encircled her forehead. With her head held high she stared down at the Capricorn. "Answer. The . Question."

Gamzee's smile fell to a slight frown as he straightened himself up. He smoothed out the white shirt he was given before the trial. During a trial, one was to be judged in the most humiliating way possible; for some it was to be completely exposed in front of the entire court, and for others it was having their weakness shown to everyone. For Gamzee it was to be stripped of his color. What defined him as a high blood was stripped away leaving him naked before the real humiliation began. Having him wear black clothing was out of the question. Black was the mixture of all colors including his own; it would have only caused him to be even more self-righteous. No they had to rip away what caused this crime in the first place, pride. So they ripped off his subjugglator clothes then forced him into nothing but white from head to toe in order to give him humility for stepping out of line; for spitting on the hemospectrum.

Gamzee pulled at the cuffs that bound him to the floor by chain. His wrists had bruising from all his attempts to escape earlier. For even a proud troll like himself feared death, and he knew that was to be his punishment. Those of the highbloods tended to live longer lives. Their blood is cold and pumps slowly through them causing the highbloods, in turn, to age slowly. The Condescension was the highest so she had already lived for billions of sweeps. This allowed the troll race to become one of the largest empires in the universe. Gamzee himself had lived for hundreds of thousands of sweeps. The slow pumping blood was what caused fear of death for a highblood. A cut could take months to heal, but the worst were the fatal wounds. A slit to the throat and blood would flow slowly causing death to crawl. All the pain was present but slowed down so every nerve could feel the pain as a blade cut across skin. It was not very uncommon for a highblood not to fear death.

The Capricorn cleared his throat before answering, "I plead guilty, your cruelest." More honks and cheers erupted from the stands. His honorable tyranny released a blood curtailing roar to silence the mirthful clowns. The legislacerator once more began to pace the floor in front of the guilty. "Gamzee Makara, Grand highblood, please explain to the cruelest bar why you murdered thousands of trolls." Silence followed the statement as Gamzee thought of how to explain his 'work of art'.

"They whispered it to me."

"Who whispered it to you, Makara?"

"The Mirthful Messiahs, motherfucker. They began talking to me perigees ago. They painted beautiful pictures in my head while telling me what I was born to do." The legislacerator wanted to interrupt him and demand answers to her questions, but she waited for him to finish his tale knowing full well he would tell everything; after all the subjugglator did claim to be guilty why not prolong his execution. It might even cause him to squirm just a little bit more. "As the time of the act grew closer the images became clearer. A place, faces, names. All the information on who had to die when and where. It all came motherfuckin' together like pie. They told me over and over again certain names that had to die on the same day. Even the order of which they had to die. The first, Equius Zahhak, finest mechanic of her Empress's fleet; he was a real sweaty guy who followed the hemospectrum to a 't'. Always following around those of superior blood, such as myself, and commanding to be commanded. Motherfucker had to die in order to make room for the new order. Though his death was nothing that would start the motion of what the mirthful messiahs wanted."

"So next I killed Eridan Ampora. He was above me in the hemospectrum and was a dear friend of mine. He had to die for this motherfucking plan the messiahs had cooked up. He was the key factor. Finally there was the helmsman. His name had been long forgotten since he is as old as the Condescension herself. They whispered for me to put him out of his misery."

"That's a lie. He was never miserable while in my company," the Condecse spat. Her hair seemed to move on its own as her rage grew.

"Is it really a motherfucking lie?" Gamzee questioned turning towards the empress, "Then how come when I told him I was going to kill him he begged for me to do it? How come he died with a motherfucking smile on his face?!" The Condescension stood still, staring him down, deciding whether to let the trial continue or just to cull him herself. Before she could make a decision he spoke up once more. "Your Highness, I'm the grand motherfucking highblood. I know fear like I know sopor slime. It's all that chucklevoodoo I got going on in my think pan. The helmsman died with no fear." She said nothing to him only rolled over the information she knew about Capricorns. She remembered the chucklevoodoos quite well after all she had once fallen victim to it in her youth. They had a way of crawling into you mind and picking at your worst fear. When in full blow it was like being wrapped up tightly with no air to breath. You would struggle to fight it but you couldn't so you would stay in your worst nightmares. It even causes permanent pan damage to trolls of lower blood color.

The Condescension simple sat down and allowed the trial to continue. "Makara, why did you cull the rest of the crew if you only had to kill three trolls in the beginning?" the legislacerator asked while pacing once more. Gamzee was getting real annoyed with those clicking heels. When he had the chance he decided he would kill her. He took a deep breath before answering only to quiet the whispers a little. "They just kept getting in the way. The mirthful messiahs said I had a limited time to kill the three, but all the other motherfuckers kept delaying me. So I killed every single motherfucker that crossed my path. Then after I had finished my mission the wall just looked so bare. I decided to motherfucking paint every single one. That took a lot of troll blood but I was satisfied when I was done." The crowd behind him started calling for his death while the subjugglators cheered with boisterous honking. The legislacerator lifted her hand and his honorable tyranny released an ear shattering screech. "Thank you," she said towards him, "Final question before your execution, Makara. What did these mirthful messiahs tell you were born to do?"

There was silence once more in the dark court room the only light that shown was the one over the guilty party's head. "I was born to bring about a new age. Where the rust bloods, the lowest of the low, and some green bloods, are to be our rulers; where we are supposed to take care of them since we ourselves live so long. This is what I am told to do."

"That is no message of the mirthful messiahs! That is what those sufferist preach in their cathedrals! Their teachings are strictly forbidden on the upper level! Do you understand this, Makara!"

He paused, "Yes."

"Why do you think they'd tell you this?"

Another pause as he thought, "Did you know that the mirthful messiahs are two completely different beings but also one. One happens to be filled with rage but he's always happy about this rage. The other is just happy. One wants to make the highbloods pay and the other wants the lowbloods free. They both agreed, so it's what shall be done." Gamzee finished and released a sigh. The voices had finally stopped whispering since he had delivered the message to the cruelest bar. There was a long pause. The room was silent and trolls could fell the rage building up in the empress. She knew Gamzee ever since he was a surviving grub. She took special care of him after all he was the descendant of a dear friend who had passed several sweeps before Gamzee. The Condesce practically raised him along with her descendant and trained him to replace the Kurloz Makara. This betrayal hurt her deeper than anything she had ever experienced in the billions of sweeps she's lived. The Condescension stood up, "Gamzee Makara, as Empress of the Troll Empire, I hereby sentence you to be culled by hanging. Your body will then be disposed to the lower levels where it will then be consumed by the fires. Through your criminal acts you have been stripped of a dignified culling, being consumed by his Honorable tyranny. Your body will then be dust and nothing more. Furthermore your descendants will be culled at birth. This is the punishment for your crimes against me. Do you consent?"

"No, not motherfucking really."

"Too bad. Bring in the rope." The rope was of course, was not what lowbloods would know. A rope to them, was tiny threads plated together to form thicker thread that could snap necks. To highbloods it was a metal chain. It was the only thing strong enough to snap bones. So when they began to bring the rope out all that was heard was the rattling chain. As the noise grew closer it became louder and caused Gamzee to wince. Threshecutioners hooked the noose up then guided Gamzee to the trap door his body would fall through. They un-cuffed him and for that he was thankful that is until they shoved his head through the loop.

"Any last words before I kill you?"

He thought for a moment to listen to the quiet whispers that had returned. "Yeah. When I come back, your whole world is going to be burn, and there is nothing you can motherfucking DO ABOUT IT!" He finished the sentence with a ringing laughter. The Condesce raised her hand and let it fall. The threshecutioners pulled the lever to the trap door. There was a choking sound as the rope caught around Gamzee's throat and then silence once more consumed the court. His body hung limp, while swinging back and forth slowing slightly as gravity did its job.

"Get his body out of here and send it to the lower level to be incinerated," the condescension commanded as she stood. Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked away from the scene. Yet it couldn't drown out the last thing he had said before he had been culled. She shook her head trying to drown it out after all no one survived the noose, and even if they did it would have taken a miracle.

* * *

**Author's note**

**ok first chapter. I hope you guys like it and continue to read as I put more chapters up. leave some feed back it'll be very help full as I wish this to be long and hopefully thought provoking like T.S.G. though i know I can't compare to that fanfiction. Also special thanks for this chapter goes to my wonderful editor for fixing up any mistakes I may have had!**


End file.
